Get Out of My Head and Go AWAY!
by NothnGetsXout
Summary: A Deidara story'“Again? What did you feel this time? What did you hear?” he asked, the outline of his jaw clenching beneath his mask material. I could barely stand up it felt as though all the energy was sucked out of me...today just isn't my day.'R


The sun shone brightly above in the sky as I shielded my eyes with the back of my hand. I could feel the warmth on my skin as I continued to walk ahead of the others, feeling a bit out of place for some reason. It felt odd today. It felt like something bad was going to happen; and that bothered me. I could hear footsteps behind me, increasing to catch up with me. I smiled slightly, "Hi Naruto," I said, not even turning my head to see who it was. His footsteps coincided with mine as we walked together. "Hi Elli. Hey, I was wondering, is it gonna rain today?" He looked at me questioningly, his Blue eyes staring up at my orange ones. I laughed weekly, trying not to seem troubled by my gut feeling I had "No Naruto, I don't feel its gonna rain today, why do you ask?"

Naruto stretched his arms behind his head and smiled, "I just didn't want it to rain that's all….and its fun to see if you're always right. IF IT RAINS, YOU OWE ME 2 BUCKS!!" I really didn't care right now to talk to Naruto. "Okay," I said, only half listening to what he was saying. He gave me a puzzled look. "What's wrong with you today hmm? You just said you'd pay me 2 bucks if it rains." He walked in front of me now, facing me as we walked. His face inched closer to mine, staring into my eyes as if trying to find the problem. I raised my eyebrow annoyed, and just ignored his presence, which was hard to do since he was so close to my face. He shook his head, still confused. "KAKASHI," he yelled, waving his hands, "THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH ELLI!"

I sighed, glaring at Naruto. Kakashi peered over the top of his book. He rolled his non covered eye. He studied my face for a second and sensed my annoyance, and maybe even something else, like my gut feeling that I had today: he has a way of deciphering how I feel, how, I dunno, but I hate it sometimes. "Naruto, leave her alone, she doesn't need you bothering her." Saskue, who was walking just a few steps behind me smirked, "Like he's gonna not annoy any of us anytime soon." Sakura, who was walking next to Saskue, laughed at his stupid little joke like the fan girl she was. Saskue just gave her an odd sideways glance and shook his head.

Naruto's jaw clenched as he gave a low growl of anger. "Shut up Saskue!" he said haughtly. He coiled his hands into fists as he walked closer to Saskue. Kakashi stepped in-between them, trying to hold Naruto back with his open hand that wasn't holding his book. "Guys, can we try not to attempt to kill each other for ONCE, really, we're just walking to the woods to TRAIN, it's not that far. You can beat the crap out of each other when we get there." There _is_ something wrong with me today, I would normally find this amusing like I always do and add some humor into it to calm down the mood, but you know what, not today I guess. Why do I feel like I have to be cautious all sudden, Oh yeah, because of that ANNOYING STUPID DUMB feeling that I have at the moment. And trust me, I really do hate those annoying, stupid, dumb feelings that come up at random moments.

I tried to tune out Naruto, who was now throwing pointless and stupid insults at Saskue, but it, of course, didn't work. Just then, this overwhelming thumping grew inside my head. I pressed my palms to my ears and winced, the sound growing louder and louder. Kakashi looked over at me as I stopped to a halt, a look of worry on his face. I could see his mask moving, obviously trying to talk to me, but I couldn't hear him…at all; all I could hear was the intense thumping echoing in my head. I shut my eyes tight, trying to concentrate, trying to drive the noise out, but it only grew louder. Then my eyes pried open, as the sound of an explosion erupted in my eardrums. Tears automatically sprung into my eyes; the impact of the imaginary explosion in my head shaking me. My knees buckled under me as my shaggy turquoise hair hung over my face.

Saskue quickly reached down for my arm, picking me up with his. I could feel his tight grip on my shoulders, trying to keep me on my feet. I looked up into his eyes, which held no detectable emotion. He gave me a weird look, his one eyebrow raised in question. Kakashi squatted down so we were face to face, "Again? What did you feel this time? What did you hear?" he asked, the outline of his jaw clenching beneath his mask material. I could barely stand up; it felt as though all the energy was sucked out of me. I nodded. You know what? Today just isn't my day. Not that other days when I get head attacks like this is more fun; no, they all pretty much suck. But today is the first time I felt threatened by my mind attack, I felt defenseless against something I could detect, what, I'm not sure, but I knew something bad was going to happen.

I brushed Saskue's arms away from my shoulders as I attempted to stand up without support. Naruto and Sakura standing behind Kakashi looked concerened. I looked straight at Kakashi, my eyes cold and serious, "Someone's close, and they want something. I heard an explosion, I don't know what the heck that means but I'm sure it can't be good whatever it is."


End file.
